Danganronpa: Wheels on Meals
by Mask Rider Roy
Summary: Makoto Naegi is an ordinary boy with an ordinary family, but financial conditions forced him to skip high school until a distant relative offered to help Naegi earn money abroad. with his cousin Kibo, Naegi lives in Spain to work part-time, until he and Kibo encountered a beautiful European girl who is on the run, and they are soon joined by a bumbling PI who is aids them.
1. Prologue

**Danganronpa: Wheels on Meals**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche _  
_ **Wheels on Meals** is owned by Golden Harvest

* * *

Hello, fellow fic readers! Welcome to a new Danganronpa fanfic. This time something new popped onto my head after getting a surprise inspiration from a 1980's movie, in which started when I browsed **wikipedia** over the filmography of **Jackie Chan** , and there it showed the list of films that featured Jackie and accidentally saw the 1981 film titled " _ **Wheels on Meals**_ ".

Out of curiosity, I checked the wikipedia entry of that film and after reading it, curiosity aroused me and through **google** I managed to download the film and watched it, and to my surprise I find it entertaining, as it showed the actors in their prime, which included the earliest roles of Jackie Chan. Aside from Jackie, i happened to watch is other films which also included fellow actors **Sammo Hung** and **Yuen Biao**.

I downloaded the movie last September and watched it, which was very entertaining as Jackie, Sammo and Yuen are the main characters of that movie. Seeing them together was a good compatibility as Hong Kong's biggest stars at that time, and yet it was disheartening that Hollywood did not try to capitalize on the popularity of the trio.

As for adapting this as a fanfic, it took me almost three months to come up with one due to choosing which Danganronpa character to use besides Makoto Naegi, as I had to determine which would fit them in this story, and just recently I managed to narrow a few and put them together, and picked the best characters to compliment the story and who will act as Naegi's fellow co-stars:

\- Kibo

\- Hifumi Yamada

As who will be the main heroine, I will reveal it once the next chapter is up, as I am still in the process of working out the plot, so a little patience please.

Moreover, this fic will be full of adventure...and wanton humor at its best. And expect this fic to last at least 20 chapters, which would depend on the plot and how many reviews would come in.

So buckle up and enjoy.

* * *

 _ **Ch. 1: Prologue**_

A year ago…

The scene shifts in Japan where Makoto Naegi had just graduated middle school and is looking forward to attending high school when an unexpected situation struck the Naegi family, in which this ordinary family is now facing a financial situation which caused the parents to be forced to focus on Komaru's schooling financially, and they asked their eldest son to wait for another year before they could try to financially raise their situation before letting him start high school.

Being an understanding child, Makoto, who turned 16 recently, nodded as he does not want to burden his parents and Komaru, willingly accepted, which his parents thanked him for his understanding and apologized for their shortcomings and that they had to focus only on Komaru's tuition for now due to monetary matters but Makoto said that he does not mind it.

"Makoto…son…"

"We are truly sorry…"

"As you can see…we are financially tight…"

"You'll have to wait for another year…and if we manage to raise our financial situation…then we can send you to school…"

"For now…we have to sacrifice…"

"Please understand…Komaru would have to be the one to continue schooling…"

"Be patient, son…"

"You will attend school soon…"

Deep inside, Makoto is quite sad as he is forced to sit out for one year due to their financial situation as his parents are facing a tight moment as they are unable to focus on Makoto for now as they could not afford the tuition for his high school first year and now the parents are doubling their efforts to raise money so as to have the means to get him ready for next year so that their eldest child would be ready to go to high school once their financial problems are solved.

As the months passed by, Makoto was at a park, sitting on a bench as he feels like an empty shell due to not being able to attend first year high school due to his family's situation, and there he saw a group of first year high school students passing by, each discussing about their first year high school and are said to be glad about meeting new friends and looking forward to the new lectures, as well as getting to see their beautiful female teachers.

"Hey!"

"Nice day, isn't it?"

"Today is a good day..."

"I love my part-time job..."

"Life is so good..."

"I wish I have a good day..."

"Lots of money..."

"Lots of girls..."

Naegi sighed as he envied the passing students, in which he feels like he just ditched classes as he has no means of getting a job and even if he do, it won't be enough to raise the money for the tuition, and he wondered if his family experienced BAD LUCK, and mentally started to question himself if being an ordinary boy having an ordinary life is a curse as he wondered why he is experiencing this as he has never done anything wrong against anyone.

" _Really…what did I do to deserve this…?_ "

However, someone approached him as the person seemed to sense Naegi's inner turmoil. The person who appeared to be a dark-skinned man with a heavy, muscular build. He has rosy cheeks, cartoonish eyes and a wide grin. He has an afro and a goatee. He wears a pale brown suit, with the very strange pin on its lapel, a white sweatsuit with a green circle design on his shirt, and wooden geta. He also wears a straw hat around his neck.

He is identified as **Daisaku Bandai** , and he asked Naegi what is wrong and why is he here instead of being at school, and there the younger boy told him the situation he is in, which Daisaku appeared to be sympathetic towards the boy, seeing that he is burdened at the financial problems of his family which forced Naegi to sit out of his intended first year high school life.

"Really, kid?"

"Yeah…"

"Sorry to hear it…"

"…"

"So, what would you like to do?"

"Don't know."

"…"

"…"

Daisaku wondered what he should do as he wanted to help Naegi in giving him something to do while waiting for a whole year before his parents manage to earn enough to get Makoto back to school, and there Daisaku thought of something and picked up his cellphone to call someone, and after talking to the caller for 15 minutes, he faced Makoto and told him that he happened to know someone and said that he is willing to help Makoto that would give the boy a chance to earn money for his tuition.

This surprised Naegi upon hearing about the prospect of earning money that would help him get back to school and he seemed willing to meet this person, and told Daisaku that he wants to meet this guy who would give him the opportunity to earn money.

"I want to meet this person, Bandai-san."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Right now?"

"Right now."

"Okay then…"

"…"

"Follow me."

Daisaku nodded and led Naegi somewhere in Tokyo, as the man intend to help him in giving the opportunity to earn money that would help him gain the financial means to get back to school, as Daisaku is really a kind-hearted man despite his rather muscular and funny appearance.

-x-

Much later, Daisaku and Naegi arrived, where they are greeted by a man who looked like a scientist, and he appeared to know Daisaku and there the man asked him if this is the boy he mentioned earlier, which Daisaku confirm it, saying that this boy is the one he mentioned earlier

The man, who is identifed only as **Professor Idabashi** , is dressed in long sleeve polo, pants, shoes and a long coat, glanced at Naegi, as if he felt that the boy appeared to be familiar, and there he asks him some questions, which included his name and family, which caused Idabashi to stare at the boy in surprise the moment he is told about the Naegi family.

"Did you say your surname is Naegi?"

"Yes…"

"Really?"

"Uh…yeah. Why?"

"You see, kid…"

"…huh?"

"That's right."

"Seriously…?"

It turns out that Idabashi is a distant relative of the Naegi family, and told Makoto about his family history, including grandpa Naegi (father side), and Makoto is quite surprised when told about this, and there Idabashi decided to introduce Makoto to someone, which Idabashi introduced Makoto to another boy, who is roughly the same age.

The boy, having pale skin and white, straight hair with a large ahoge sticking from the top, though with noticeable traits such as blue eyes, and a rather fair built despite looking petite. And though he looked quite cute, he can be a bit menacing if provoked, but nevertheless he bowed at Makoto and Daisaku as a show of respect.

The boy is identified as **Kibo** , and there Idabashi revealed Kibo is his son, thus making Makoto distant cousins, and Kibo himself is surprised by this and there Idabashi told Makoto that he wants to meet the Naegi parents so as to let them know about it, which Makoto nodded, and about an hour later, the Idabashi family meet up with the Naegi family, and there they learned that they are indeed related and they got together as a family.

During the meeting Idabashi learned of the circumstances that forced Makoto to sit out for a year, and he offered to help, in which he told the Naegi parents that he intend to take Makoto with him and Kibo to Spain, saying that he has a contact there where he can help the two boys earn money, which made the Naegi parents feel hesitant about sending their only son to Spain, but Idabashi assured to them that Makoto will be fine as he and Kibo will be working part-time there and they will spend a year there and promised that Makoto will be able to earn enough to afford paying his tuition.

"You don't have to worry. Your son will be in good hands."

"But…"

"That's so…"

"Think about it…it's better for Makoto to earn rather than moping at his room inside your house."

"Um…"

"I'm still not sure…"

"You do not have to worry. Kibo will be with him and they are both going to get jobs that would last a year…and by then your son would earn a lot to at least afford the tuition fee to last him one year at the school of his choosing."

"…"

"…"

Makoto stared at the scene as his parents are pondering on whether to accept Idabashi's offer, and by then Makoto thought about it as he did not want to burden his parents and wanting to earn money, he realized that this might be a good opportunity to do something productive while he is not at school, and he told his parents that he will accept Idabashi's offer.

Of course the Naegi parents were hesitant to let their only son venture to a foreign country at such a young age, but Idabashi promised the Naegi parents that Makoto will be in good hands as Kibo will be with him and that he two boys will be provided the means to sustain themselves while staying at Spain, and even said that he has a contact who will provide the means to give the two boys passports and everything else, and the Naegi parents asked if this is a good idea, which Idabashi said it is, and promised that Makoto will be home by the end of the year.

"You don't have to worry. Your son will be fine and will be in good hands."

"I don't know…"

"That's so…"

"Think about it…it's better for Makoto to earn rather than moping at his room inside your house. At least he get to do something productive."

"Um…"

"I'm still not sure…"

"You do not have to worry. Kibo will be with him and they are both going to get jobs that would last a year…and by then your son would earn a lot to at least afford the tuition fee to last him one year at the school of his choosing."

"Honey…what do you think…?"

"Well…"

Makoto approached his parents and told them that he is going to accept the offer as he wanted to earn and not wanting to burden them, which his parents tearfully hugged their son, apologizing for how this turns out yet he assured to them that he will be okay and said that he is optimistic that he will be able to earn enough money to use them in paying the tuition.

"Makoto…son…"

"We are truly sorry…"

"It's okay, mom…dad…"

"If…if only…we are not financially tight…"

"We really are sorry, son…"

"It's okay…I'll just be away for a year…"

"We are sorry…but please understand…Komaru would have to be the one to continue schooling…"

"Be patient, son…"

"It's fine, mom…dad…"

Idabashi smiled as he told the Naegi parents that he will call his contact to start the paperwork so that Makoto and Kibo will get passports and have them taken to Spain so that the two boys would get jobs so as to start earning a living.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

* * *

Hope you liked the opening chapter, and not much of an action except for a dramatic opening, it sets the events that would jumpstart the story.

Okay, for the first time, Naegi and Kibo share the same timeline, and Kibo is portrayed as a human and a distant cousin to Naegi, in which makes Idabashi Naegi's distant uncle, and both Naegi and Kibo would make a good pair once they go to Spain, and expect a lot of things to happen once the next chapters come in to play.

* * *

 _ **Preview:**_

The next chapter jumpstarts the story as Naegi and Kibo are heading for Spain, and that's where their adventure starts…

See you in 3 to 4 weeks…


	2. Adjusting To A New Life

**Danganronpa: Wheels on Meals**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche _  
_ **Wheels on Meals** is owned by Golden Harvest

* * *

My heart-felt apologies for the late update! I was struck down with pharyngitis during the first 2 weeks of last month, and after recovering, I was besieged with office work that kept me off the computer and thus my progress was slowed down and got delayed, but nevertheless, I managed to complete it and here it is…the latest chapter.

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and here you will get to see Naegi starting a new life as he and Kibo are about to start their adventure here in Spain…

And the third protagonist will appear in this chapter.

So buckle up and enjoy.

* * *

 ** _Ch. 2:_** ** _Atarashī jinsei ni tekiō suru_**

The scene shifts somewhere ate Barcelona, which is the capital of Spain, where the scene shifts at a rented house, where Naegi and Kibo were asleep, as the time now is 06:00, and the alarm clock rang where the two 15-year old boys slowly got up, and as Kibo went ahead to make breakfast, Naegi sat on the bed as he recalled the events that happened before coming here in Spain, and he recalled what transpired before moving here.

-FLASHBACK-

 ** _About seven weeks ago…_**

The scene shifts in Japan where Makoto Naegi had stared at the scene as his parents are pondering on whether to accept Idabashi's offer, and by then Makoto thought about it as he did not want to burden his parents and wanting to earn money, he realized that this might be a good opportunity to do something productive while he is not at school, and he told his parents that he will accept Idabashi's offer.

Of course the Naegi parents were hesitant to let their only son venture to a foreign country at such a young age, but Idabashi promised the Naegi parents that Makoto will be in good hands as Kibo will be with him and that he two boys will be provided the means to sustain themselves while staying at Spain, and even said that he has a contact who will provide the means to give the two boys passports and everything else, and the Naegi parents asked if this is a good idea, which Idabashi said it is, and promised that Makoto will be home by the end of the year.

"You don't have to worry. Your son will be fine and will be in good hands."

"I don't know…"

"That's so…"

"Think about it…it's better for Makoto to earn rather than moping at his room inside your house. At least he get to do something productive."

"Um…"

"I'm still not sure…"

"You do not have to worry. Kibo will be with him and they are both going to get jobs that would last a year…and by then your son would earn a lot to at least afford the tuition fee to last him one year at the school of his choosing."

"Honey…what do you think…?"

"Well…"

Makoto approached his parents and told them that he is going to accept the offer as he wanted to earn and not wanting to burden them, which his parents tearfully hugged their son, apologizing for how this turns out yet he assured to them that he will be okay and said that he is optimistic that he will be able to earn enough money to use them in paying the tuition.

"Makoto…son…"

"We are truly sorry…"

"It's okay, mom…dad…"

"If…if only…we are not financially tight…"

"We really are sorry, son…"

"It's okay…I'll just be away for a year…"

"We are sorry…but please understand…Komaru would have to be the one to continue schooling…"

"Be patient, son…"

"It's fine, mom…dad…"

Idabashi smiled as he told the Naegi parents that he will call his contact to start the paperwork so that Makoto and Kibo will get passports and have them taken to Spain so that the two boys would get jobs so as to start earning a living.

About a several days later, Idabashi was able to get working visas for Makoto and Kibo, and through some INSIDE HELP from a contact, both Makoto and Kibo were allowed to go to Spain and work there while staying, and a few days later, the scene shifts at Tokyo airport where Makoto is seen off by his parents and younger sister, and they told him to write by whenever he has time, which he can only nod in reply.

"Makoto…"

"Son…please be careful there…"

"…"

"We will miss you…"

"We're sorry if this ended up like this…"

"…"

"We will try to raise our financial situation while you're away…"

"Just stay out of trouble, okay…?"

"…"

After that, Makoto and Kibo, along with Idabashi, boarded the plane as soon they are heading for Barcelona, the capital of Spain, where the flight took several hours, and Makoto just stared at the window watching the clouds, wondering what awaits him there, as this is the first time that he would be living in a foreign country and living with a distant relative.

He even began wondering if he made the right decision about agreeing to this as he really missses his home life at Japan.

Several hours later, Idabadhi and the two teens arrived at Barcelona International Airport, and another several hours, Idabashi arranged to have Makoto and Kibo live at a rented flat and the two boys settled in, where Idabashi said that he will pay for the first two months of the rental but urged them to find work so that they can start earning, which the two boys nodded in reply.

"Yes, dad."

"We will, uncle."

"Good. Remember to secure your belongings…"

"Yes, dad."

"We got it, uncle."

"Okay, then…I'll handle the rest."

"Okay."

"…"

After that, Idabashi did some process and the two boys are now preparing to adjust themselves as they are about to start a new life as they are about to commence to find work in order to hsve the means to finance themselves so as to earn money for their daily expenses.

 **-END FLASHBACK-**

Naegi sighed as he realized that there is no point looking back and gets up and head to the living room, where Kibo is preparing something, and there he told his distant cousin that it is time for their morning session, which Naegi sighed as he guessed what his distant cousin meant, as he knew that he has to do this every morning that is said to be part of their early routine.

It turns out that since moving here, Kibo was giving Naegi some fighting lessons so as to teach him how to protect himself from muggers and other troublemakers, and he told Naegi that he has to learn the lessons even if he do not want to.

Naegi just nodded since he sees no point of ignoring their usual routine every morning.

"Makoto…"

"Yeah…?"

"Please focus."

"I know."

"I know that you missed your home, but we are here to earn money so that you would not burden your parents."

"Yeah, yeah…"

"And remember that here in Barcelona, there are muggers and you need to defend and protect yourself."

"I understand."

Naegi nodded as he reluctantly engaged in a sparring session with Kibo, and while it shows that Naegi appeared to get the hang of it and is quite an adept fighter, having learned some martial arts techniques such as aikido and karate, Kibo is shown to be more suitable in some situations, as he soon overpowered his distant cousin and told him that part of living here is to adapt to the environment and not to get way too pacifistic.

Naegi nodded and the two boys sparred some more before deciding to have breakfast as they prepared the food, ate and they took a shower. About 20 minutes later they took out some supplies from the refrigerator and loaded them on a van, where it is revealed that it also doubles as a food cart which makes it function as a portable snack bar as the oven and other cooking items are stored, and there Kibo tells Naegi that they are going to a popular tourist spot and set up there to cook and sell food to any passing customers.

"Huh? Then that means…?"

"Yes, we are going to park at a popular tourist spot and cook food and give it to ordering customers."

"Really, Kibo?"

"Yes. I learned how to do this when dad took me to another place within Europe…my dad's acquaintance taught me this stuff…and I got the hang of it and learn to use this talent to earn money. And that is how we got here…"

"I see…"

"So get ready, Makoto…this will be your first day."

"Right…"

"Come on."

As the distant cousins are getting ready in loading everything inside the van, Makoto asks Kibo who is going to drive the van, and Kibo smiled and Makoto stared in surprise at guessing where this would lead to, and asks him if he has a driver's license, which Kibo smirked as he showed his distant cousin the driver's license, though he revealed that it is just a student-type since he is driving the van around town and not at a highway.

"Here…"

"Uh…"

"It's a non-pro license, though…"

"How…"

"Dad's got some contact here…and that helped me…"

"Wouldn't that attract suspicion…?"

"Not really, since I'll be driving the van around town…and not the highway…so no worries."

"I see…"

Makoto was surprised upon finding out that Idabashi's acquaintance arranged this and managed to get Kibo a driver's license and Kibo can now freely drive around town, and the distant cousins began to drive around town, and parked at a popular park where customers frequently hang out, and there Kibo told Makoto to help preparing everything, and soon the van is converted into a food cart, with Makoto doing the cooking while Kibo puts on the rollerblades and skates around asking customers if they want to order something, and smelling the scent of the cooked food, the tourists and residents gave their orders.

"I want a coke."

"A hamburger."

"Fries."

"Noodles."

"How about a pizza?"

"Give me a coke."

"Fried chicken!"

"French fries, please."

Kibo nodded and skates his way back to the van and told Makoto the food that were ordered, and Makoto went to work, and cooked the ordered food, and once ready, Kibo carried them and skates his way to the customers, delivering their orders, and the result is that the customers are pleased and paid them, and this went on the whole day, and Makoto is surprised that they were able to earn a lot after spending the day doing their business.

"What do you think, Makoto?"

"Whoa…"

"Impressive, huh?"

"I…I did not…"

"Like I said…you'll get the hang of it…"

"Guess you were right after all…"

"Well, then…it's getting late. We better pack up and head home."

"Right."

Kibo and Makoto then packed up everything and drove the van as they head back to their rented flat, and retired for the night, and in a couple of days, they did their usual routine in the morning, then went to the nearest park where a lot of people most frequently hang out, and after a day's work, the two boys earned more and more, but of course there is a matter of maintenance, such as buying supplies, maintaining the van and its cooking equipment.

Also included is the payment of the rental, yet Makoto is pleased that he is able to save much, and decided to do his best as he has 11 more months before going back to Japan.

-x-

Meanwhile, the scene shifts at a two-stoy building, where a signpost says PRIVATE EYE, and outside, a 15-year old boy stood there glancing at the building. He is seen dressed in his usual attire, wearing glasses and has a rather obese build. He is identified as **Hifumi Yamada** , and he took a deep breath as he vowed that he will come back here and sart what he is intending to so.

" _I'm going to make it big…this I swear…!_ "

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, and not much of an action except for a dramatic opening, and a bit of a slice of life elements, it sets the events that would jumpstart the story.

Looks like Naegi and Kibo are having a good start as they spend their first day running a food cart business which went well, and this is just the start as more are on the way and the story will soon unfold that would jumpstart their overseas adventure.

Yamada appeared, and though only in a cameo, he will soon have more screen time in the next chapters, as he has an important role to play in this fic.

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

The next chapter jumpstarts the story as Naegi and Kibo are continuing their food cart business until they get in to trouble…

…and Yamada finally makes his full appearance and his role will be revealed…

See you in 5 to 7 weeks…

Reviews are welcomed…


	3. Street Brawl

**Danganronpa: Wheels on Meals**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche _  
_ **Wheels on Meals** is owned by Golden Harvest

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and here you will get to see Naegi continue in starting a new life as he and Kibo are about to in the midst of commencing their adventure here in Spain…after getting into a situation on their second month here at Barcelona after having a peaceful first month.

More Danganronpa characters make a guest appearance here…

And the third protagonist will appear in this chapter.

So buckle up and enjoy.

* * *

 ** _Ch. 3:_** ** _Tōri no kenka  
_**

A few weeks later, the scene shifts at a rented house, where Naegi and Kibo were asleep, as the time now is 06:00, and the alarm clock rang where the two 15-year old boys slowly got up, and as Kibo went ahead to make breakfast, Naegi sat on the bed as he is getting ready as today they are going to do business again as they are heading to another tourist spot where there would be many tourists there and he knows that Kibo will take advantage of this opportunity to make money for both of them.

Naegi also realize that every morning his cousin Kibo would have him participate in their morning ritual, which is sparring, and they've been doing this for nearly a month, and while he eventually got the hang of it, Naegi was hesitant since he is normally a pacifist and would try to settle disputes peacefully. However, Kibo called his cousin and told him that sparring session will commence before having breakfast.

"Makoto!"

"Yeah…?"

"Come on!"

"Huh?"

"Sparring session's about to commence! Then we can have breakfast!"

"Coming!"

"We got 15 minutes!"

"Okay!"

Naegi sighed as he realized that there is no point talking his way out of this and gets up and head to the living room, where Kibo is preparing something, and there he told his distant cousin that it is time for their morning session, which Naegi sighed as he guessed what his distant cousin meant, as he knew that he has to do this every morning that is said to be part of their early routine.

It turns out that since moving here, Kibo was giving Naegi some fighting lessons so as to teach him how to protect himself from muggers and other troublemakers, and he told Naegi that he has to learn the lessons even if he do not want to.

Naegi just nodded since he sees no point of ignoring their usual routine every morning.

"Makoto…"

"Yeah…?"

"Please focus."

"I know."

"I know that you missed your home, but we are here to earn money so that you would not burden your parents."

"Yeah, yeah…"

"And remember that here in Barcelona, there are muggers and you need to defend and protect yourself."

"I understand."

Naegi nodded as he reluctantly engaged in a sparring session with Kibo, and while it shows that Naegi appeared to get the hang of it and is quite an adept fighter, having learned some martial arts techniques such as aikido and karate, Kibo is shown to be more suitable in some situations, as he soon overpowered his distant cousin and told him that part of living here is to adapt to the environment and not to get way too pacifistic.

Naegi nodded and the two boys sparred some more before deciding to have breakfast as they prepared the food, ate and they took a shower. About 20 minutes later they took out some supplies from the refrigerator and loaded them on a van, where everything is ready and before moving out, Kibo decided to check the vehicle to see if it is in good condition.

By then a passing cop came and out on a whim, he inspected the van, just as Kibo stepped on the gas pedal and the engine hummed, where smoke emerged from the smoke nozzle at the back of the van, and the cop coughed and Naegi shivered in fright, seeing that the cop's face is covered in smoke, and he told his distant cousin about it and Kibo went to the cop and apologized.

The cop then told the two youngsters to have their van fixed, and not to cause trouble as he normally does not condone things like a snack bar-like food van, but said he is willing to let them be as long as they do not cause a disturbance, which Naegi and Kibo nodded in acknowledgement.

"Yes…we won't do anything."

"That's right…"

"We won't cause a disturbance."

"We promise!"

"You can count on us!"

"We're only doing meaningful business."

"You saw it right? Our van is full of food."

"Ha-ha…see…?"

Just as the two teens are about to leave, the cop asks for Kibo's driver's license, which Kibo showed, and after a thorough check the cop nodded and said that he is cleared to go, which the cop left and Kibo smirked at his cousin and said that they are ready to go.

Naegi was surprised on how Kibo was able to get a driver's license, and learned that Idabashi's acquaintance arranged this and managed to get Kibo a driver's license and Kibo can now freely drive around town, and the distant cousins began to drive around town, and parked at a popular park where customers frequently hang out, and there Kibo told his cousin to help preparing everything, and soon the van is converted into a food cart, with Naegi doing the cooking while Kibo puts on the rollerblades and skates around asking customers if they want to order something, and smelling the scent of the cooked food, the tourists and residents gave their orders.

"I want a coke."

"A hamburger."

"Fries."

"Noodles."

"How about a pizza?"

"Give me a coke."

"Fried chicken!"

"French fries, please."

Kibo nodded and skates his way back to the van and told Makoto the food that were ordered, and Makoto went to work, and cooked the ordered food, and once ready, Kibo carried them and skates his way to the customers, delivering their orders, and the result is that the customers are pleased and paid them,

Also included is the payment of the rental, yet Makoto is pleased that he is able to save much, and decided to do his best as he has 10 more months before going back to Japan. Much later, it was Naegi's turn to deliver the food, and as he took the customers' orders, a motorcycle gang showed up, who turn out to be the Crazy Diamond Gang, led by **Mondo Ohwada** , and they began to disrupt the park's peace by driving around brazenly and their motorcycles' pipes emit smokes, causing the tourists to leave in annoyance, which Naegi saw this and tries to peacefully urge Ohwada to have his gang do their activities someplace else, with little results.

"Um…excuse me…"

"What?"

"You should do that elsewhere…?"

"Huh?"

"You're disturbing the customers and tourists…"

"You got a problem, brat?!"

"Uh…"

"Want me to beat you up?!"

As Naegi tries to plead with Ohwada, the rest of the Crazy Diamond Gang members began to bully and punch Naegi out, forcing him to back away as Ohwada and his gang taunted him that no one tells the Crazy Diamond Gang what to do and that no cops can scare them away.

"Get lost, you brat!"

"No one tells the Crazy Diamond Gang what to do!"

"We do what we want!"

"And nobody can stop us!"

"Not even those fucking cops!"

"Beat it or we beat you up!"

"We mean it!"

"Ha-ha!"

As the motorcycle gang continues to harass the tourists, Naegi went back to the van and told Kibo what happened, and Kibo sighed as he chastises his cousin for being a SOFTIE, saying that being pacifistic would not directly solve certain problems and that situations like this warrants using force if needed, and Naegi sighed as he realized where this would lead to.

"Geez, Makoto…"

"…"

"Grow some spine!"

"Um…"

"Sometimes diplomacy don't always work…"

"Wait…are you…?"

"Yes."

"…"

Seeing this, Naegi could not help but follow Kibo as the two teens went towards the Crazy Diamond Gang, as the motorcycle goons are harassing and scaring off the tourists, and Kibo asks Ohwada to please stop their antics as they are scaring off the tourists, but this only made Ohwada agitated and told Kibo that they don't care as long as they can do what they want and told Kibo to take a hike.

"Grr…first the asshole with the ahoge…and now we got another one…!"

"Look, sir…I…"

"Get lost!"

"…"

"We do what we want…and nobody tells us what to do!"

"We can't do that, sir…"

"Either you get lost or we beat you up!"

"Last warning, sir…"

When Kibo tries to persuade Ohwada, the Crazy Diamond Gang leader punched Kibo on the cheek, and this made the 15-year old boy realize that talking them out is out of the question and began to fight back, and told Naegi to do the same if he wants to earn money for his family, and Naegi sighed as he assumes defensive pose as the other gang members began to assault him.

Naegi evaded their attacks and seeing that he is in danger when they took out blunt weapons, the 15-year old boy began to use the skills that Kibo taught him, and he started to use kicks, evasions and other self-defense skills which he started to get the upper hand, and the goons are starting to stagger back, which they are being punched, kicked and thrown around.

The goons could not believe that they would get beaten up by an ASIAN ASSHOLE as they were sprawled on the ground.

"Oww…"

"Geez…"

"No way…"

"Being…beaten up…by an Asian asshole…with an ahoger…?"

"Fuck…"

"I'm humiliated.."

"M-mommy…"

"I want to go home…"

Likewise, Kibo is having not trouble putting things in order, having used his skills in putting down the rest of the motorcycle gang, and with the use of aikido, judo and taekwondo, Kibo knocked down the gang members with ease, until Ohwada is left, and he could not believe his gang were taken town by two BRATS, so he charged towards Kibo and tries to punch his way through, only to be greeted by a combination flurry of punches and kicks.

Naegi arrived and saw Kibo putting up an effort to make Ohwada stop his assault, and this went on for several minutes until Ohwada, overwhelmed by pain and beat up attacks, waved his arms and conceded defeat, pleading to Kibo to stop his attacks, and there Kibo told the Crazy Diamond Gang members and made them swear that they will not harass anyone ever again.

The motorcycle gang members, moaning in pain, gave their word.

"We're leaving…"

"We'll leave you alone…"

"We won't cause trouble again…"

"We promise…"

"Just don't hurt us.."

"Please…"

"We mean it…"

"Just let us go…"

As the defeated gang members wobbled their way out of the tourist area, the tourists clapped their hands and applauded Kibo and Naegi for driving off the troublemakers and restored peace within the tourist spot, which they showed their gratitude by ordering food, much to Kibo and Naegi's delight.

"I want a coke."

"A hamburger."

"Fries."

"Noodles."

"How about a pizza?"

"Give me a coke."

"Fried chicken!"

"French fries, please."

-x-

Meanwhile, the scene shifts at a two-story building, where a signpost says PRIVATE EYE, and outside, a 15-year old boy stood there glancing at the building. He is seen dressed in his usual attire, wearing glasses and has a rather obese build. He is identified as **Hifumi Yamada** , and he took a deep breath as he vowed that he will come back here and start what he is intending to so.

" _I'm going to make it big…this I swear…!_ "

Yamada then went inside the building and upon arriving at the second floor, he searched the office he is seeking until he found it, where a man, in his 40's is waiting, and the man sighed as he somewhat expected the rather overweight youth who is born in japan, and only came to Barcelona a few years ago. The man happened to know him through Yamada's sister, Fujiko, and it turns out that the man, identified only as **Matthew** , has been sending an associate in teaching Yamada in becoming an apprentice.

It turns out that the place Matthew is in is actually a private investigation agency, and that Yamada was sent here to do his first ever on the job training. And while Matthew is uninterested in investing his time to personally supervise Yamada, he is compelled to do so after Fujiko's pleading, as she does not want Hifumi to invest his time doing doujin works and now that Hifumi is here, Matthew decided to get on with it so as to make much of the time without wasting.

"Okay…come in."

"Thanks."

"I'll be clear about this…"

"Yeah, yeah…"

"Your elder sister has been bugging me…and I'm doing this as a favor."

"…"

"And I hope that you're ready…"

"Rght."

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, as the action is here though not much of an excitement other than Ohwada showing up, and Kibo and Naegi's training appeared to pay off, as they chased the Crazy diamond Gang out and their business resumed as usual….

Yamada appeared, and though only in a small cameo, he will soon have more screen time in the next chapters, as he has an important role to play in this fic.

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

The next chapter jumpstarts the story as Naegi and Kibo are continuing their food cart business until they get in to trouble…

…and Yamada finally makes his full appearance and his role will be revealed…

See you in 4 to 6 weeks…

Reviews are welcomed…


	4. The Private Eye, Foreign Beauty

**Danganronpa: Wheels on Meals**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche _  
_ **Wheels on Meals** is owned by Golden Harvest

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and here the story continues as the THIRD CHARACTER of this fic is INTRODUCED, and what role will he be playing here.

So buckle up and enjoy.

* * *

 ** _Ch. 4: S_** ** _hitekina me; Gaikoku no utsukushi-sa_**

The scene shifts outside a two-story building, where two persons are seen; one is a 15-year old boy stood there glancing at the building. He is seen dressed in his usual attire, wearing glasses and has a rather obese build. He is identified as **Hifumi Yamada** , and he took a deep breath as he vowed that he will come back here and start what he is intending to so.

" _I'm going to make it big…this I swear…!_ "

Yamada then went inside the building and upon arriving at the second floor, he searched the office he is seeking until he found it, where a man, in his 40's is waiting, and the man sighed as he somewhat expected the rather overweight youth who is born in japan, and only came to Barcelona a few years ago. The man happened to know him through Yamada's sister, Fujiko, and it turns out that the man, identified only as **Matthew** , has been sending an associate in teaching Yamada in becoming an apprentice.

It turns out that the place Matthew is in is actually a private investigation agency, and that Yamada was sent here to do his first ever on the job training. And while Matthew is uninterested in investing his time to personally supervise Yamada, he is compelled to do so after Fujiko's pleading, as she does not want Hifumi to invest his time doing doujin works and now that Hifumi is here, Matthew decided to get on with it so as to make much of the time without wasting.

"Okay…come in."

"Thanks."

"I'll be clear about this…"

"Yeah, yeah…"

"Your elder sister has been bugging me…and I'm doing this as a favor."

"…"

"And I hope that you're ready…"

Yamada saluted as he assured to him that he is ready and raring to go, and Matthew just nodded as he wondered what to do as he hasn't come up with anything to keep the youth busy. He felt it was all too sudden and he mentally wished that he could tell him to come back next week, but decided not to or else Mrs. Yamada would pester him again.

By then Yamada told Matthew that he happened to come here last week and that the office was open but no one is here, which Matthew realize that he forgot to lock the door, and there Yamada told him that while he was surveying the office, a few men came and began to inquire about Matthew. Yamada revealed that the men in question were dressed like 1940-style gangsters and said that Matthew OWED them SOMETHING.

Matthew shivered in anxiety and apprehension as he realized what Yamada is getting at. It turns out that the men Yamada mentioned are members of a gang involved in loan shark business, and he has been avoiding them for the past several weeks, and he would be in trouble if he were to get caught and decided to leave at once in order to evade them while raising money to pay them back.

As Yamada appeared to be baffled at seeing Matthew preparing his belongings, Matthew told Yamada that as of today, his first assignment is to manage the office and the agency, meaning that Yamada is now in charge, and the teen boy could not believe what he just heard, that he is going to manage the office and the agency.

On his first day.

"Really? I'm going to manage this office?"

"Yes...that's your first assignment."

"Finally...my first job..."

"Make sure you manage it well."

"Sure! Count on me!"

"Well, I'll be going then."

"Thanks, sir!"

"Good luck!"

Matthew then bid Yamada goodbye and good luck, hurriedly leaves the building leaving the 15-year old boy alone, and Yamada looked around and felt that he has to tidy the office a bit, and he rearranged things here and it became presentable, and sat on the chair facing the table, feeling like he is the owner of the office, and all he has to do is wait for a client to arrive, and take the first case.

About nine minutes later, a few men came and they turn out to be members of a loan shark syndicate, and they are looking for Matthew, and seeing that only Yamada is there they confronted him and the leader of the group demanded for Matthew, which Yamada said that Matthew left a few minutes ago, though he innocently said that Matthew would take a certain route where he would frequently know, as Yamada is unaware of the men's motive other than believing that they are clients.

"Is that the truth, boy?"

"Yes."

"And you believe that Mr. Matthew is heading there right now?"

"That I believe, sir."

"Hmm..."

"Is there...?"

"We get the drift. Thanks."

"Uh, sure..."

The men glanced at each other and decided to leave, and the group's leader glanced at Yamada, seeing that he is innocent of all this, and gave the obese-looking boy an envelope which contain 4,000 Spanish Dollars, and tells Yamada that it is his way of thanks for giving them the hint on where to find Matthew, which Yamada accepted and thanked him.

"Wow...is this...?"

"My way of thanking you."

"Sure! Thanks!"

"No problem."

"Feel free to come back if you want a case to be solved!"

"I'll think about that."

"Thanks, again!"

"No problem, kid."

As the men left, Yamada counted the money, happy that he get to earn so much on his first few minutes of assuming office, and hoped that more clients would come and ask for his help, expecting that things would be easy from this point on.

-x-

A few minutes later, the scene shifts at the streets where Naegi and Kibo are selling their food to passing customers, and their business was thriving well and Naegi felt that things are doing good and hoped to earn more, though Kibo reminded him to be careful as well given that the environment in Barcelona is different from Tokyo, which Naegi nodded, as he realized that his distant cousin have a point and that he should be careful in dealing with foreign people.

By then the distant cousins are startled when Matthew ran past them, and is being chased by the loan shark gang, and Naegi can hear them screaming, with Matthew pleading at his chasers to give him a chance though the men are unwilling and eager to make him pay or suffer the consequences of his foolish actions.

"Wwwaaahhh! Please...give me one more week!"

"You told me that for the past month! And now you're evading us again?"

"I promise I'll pay you! Just let me be!"

"Never! Either you pay up or we'll make you pay...in kind!"

"Wwwaahhh! Help!"

"Get him!"

"At once, boss!"

"You got it, boss!"

Naegi blinked his eyes at what he just saw, and there Kibo told Naegi this is what he meant, and tells him that he has to be careful when dealing with people since they do not know what kind of persons they are here, and said that he should also be careful when dealing with girls here given that there are beautiful ones here since Spain is part of Europe.

Naegi blushed upon hearing this, as he never thought about that much and retorted that he is too busy worrying about earning money in order have the funds for schooling and he has no time for flirting with girls in a foreign land, which Kibo snickered and teases him a bit.

"Are you sure, Makoto?"

"Yeah, I'm sure!"

"Really...?"

"Stop teasing me, Kibo!"

"I wonder..."

"Come on...I got enough problems already!"

"Fine...I'm just giving you advise..."

"Geez..."

The scene zoomed towards an alley where you can see Matthew being beaten up as the loan shark gang gave him an ultimatum, threatening to have him FACE THE DIRE CONSEQUENCES if he does not settle the matter in a week's time.

Matthew moaned in pain and pleaded for giving him at least three weeks, but the gang leader refuses and insisted that Matthew either settle the debt within a week or else he would face the YOU KNOW WHAT, in which it causes Matthew to tremble in terror.

"Wwwaaahhh! Please...give me a few more weeks!"

"You told me that for the past month! And now you have the balls to psyche us out again?"

"I promise I'll pay you! Just let me be!"

"Never! Either you pay up or we'll make you pay...in kind!"

"Wwwaahhh! Please! Give me time"

"Maybe this would make you smarten up! Get him!"

"At once, boss!"

"You got it, boss!"

-x-

Back at the building, Yamada is sitting on chair, his arms resting on the table. He is patiently awaiting a possible client after putting up a sign to promote the agency Matthew put up and all this time he is unaware of the trouble Matthew is in, and right now Yamada is pleased at earning his FIRST PAY due to him unaware that the men he talked to are the ones beating up Matthew.

By then a knock on the door is heard and Yamada stood up where a man, in his 30's, came in and asks if this is the agency, which the teen boy confirmed, and the man was rather taken aback upon seeing Yamada, as he did not expect that he be meeting a teenager, as he is sure that the person in charge is an adult.

Nevertheless, the man appeared to be on an urgent business, and after hearing that Yamada is now in charge of this agency, he was compelled to get right down to business and told him the reason for coming here, and showed him a legal-sized envelope. Yamada opened it where the contents shows a picture of what appeared to be a beautiful European teenage girl.

While Yamada appeared to be quite taken, he shook his head, almost dropping his eyeglasses, and asks the man what does this picture mean, and there the man said he is hiring Yamada to look for this girl, identified only as Sonia, and urged him that she must be found in less than two weeks, which roused the boy's curiosity.

This man wants him to look this girl named Sonia and wants her found in less than 14 days. He felt that something is off here and asks the man why the sudden urgency to have this girl named Sonia found in such a short time, though the man appeared to be reluctant to provide information and said that it is due to a FAMILY MATTER.

Of course this made Yamada a bit cautious in accepting the case as he said that he might have a problem accepting the case if he is not given enough details surrounding this particular case.

"Why would you not tell me?"

"Like I said…this is a family matter…"

"Is that your reason?"

"Yes."

"How can I accept it if you offer little detail…?"

"What I can tell you is all the details I can provide"

"…I don't know…unless you could provide a bit of more details, I may have to decline the case you are offering me…"

"…"

Yamada appeared to be more and more skeptical, but then the man gave the boy a small envelop, and when the boy opened it, it contained cash worth 15,000 Spanish Dollars, which Yamada stared in surprise.

The man then tells Yamada that the money he gave him is just the first installment, and said that once Sonia is found, he will pay the other installment and the payment will be completed, and though hesitant, if not reluctant, Yamada eventually accepted as he wanted the money as well as to show Matthew that the agency is in good hands and to prove that he is a capable priviate eye.

"Fine…I'll accept."

"Really, Mr. Yamada?"

"Even though I find it a bit…suspicious…I will accept."

"Very well."

"Fourteen days, right?"

"Yes. If you managed to find Miss Sonia…I will pay you the other half."

"Okay. I'm in."

"Good choice, boy."

The two shook hands and the man left, and Yamada is now bracing himself, as he has a mission to attend to, and finds it challenging due to the TIME LIMIT given to him for he has 14 days to find Sonia and deliver her to his client and he would receive the final installment of the pay.

* * *

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

Hope you liked this chapter, and while there is no action showed here, the comedy and comic relief moments make up for it, aside from the fact that Naegi and Kibo makes an appearance here…

While Sonia has not PHYSICALLY appeared other than her picture, she will play an important part once the chapters come in to place…

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

The next chapter formally introduces Sonia…and this would surely attract the attention of the three boys.

See you in 4 to 6 weeks…

Reviews are welcomed…


	5. Hospice Visit, Fateful Meeting

**Danganronpa: Wheels on Meals**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche _  
_ **Wheels on Meals** is owned by Golden Harvest

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and here the story continues as the FOURTH CHARACTER of this fic is INTRODUCED, and what role will this character be playing here.

So buckle up and enjoy.

* * *

 ** _Ch._** ** _5:_** ** _Hosupisu hōmon, unmei-tekina kaigi  
_**

A few hours later, the scene shifts at what appeared to be an institution somewhere in Barcelona, where the food van arrived, and there Naegi and Kibo alighted, where they appeared to be visiting someone, and Naegi is quite in shock at what he found out just recently, in which his distant relative, Idabashi, is sent to the hospice to be cared for after suffering what appeared to be a stroke, and given his financial situation, getting a caregiver proved to be costly, and Idabashi is sent there for care and the staff there is charitable and are willing to care for Idabashi until he is physically recovered.

Naegi asks Kibo if they are sure about letting Idabashi stay at the hospice, and Kibo said that Idabashi insisted in staying there saying that the professor does not want Naegi to have his earning depleted for his sake.

"Kibo…are you sure that Uncle Idabashi should stay here?"

"Dad insisted, so…"

"But still…"

"He said it is okay. He does not want you to use the earnings you got."

"Really…?"

"Dad says he is fine, and if that's what he wanted, then we should respect his decision."

"…"

"So let's go, Makoto."

Kibo said that Idabashi is confident that he will eventually recover from this and said that for now Naegi must focus on his work so that he can earn enough to start schooling once he return to Japan the year later, and the boy sighed as Kibo said that he will abide by Idabashi's wishes, and the two boys went inside the hospice to visit their visitor.

Once within the hospice grounds, Naegi and Kibo looked around, where they saw several senior citizens are being cared for, and Naegi felt sympathy for them, seeing that few relatives are visiting them and wondered why they had so little time to attend to their elderly loved ones, while there are others who appeared to be in their middle ages, yet they too are being cared for, which made him baffled, until Kibo told him that the middle-aged ones are here due to terminal illnesses, such as cancer.

"As you can see, Makoto, these are the elderlies who are suffering from terminal illnesses…"

"Terminal…? As in…?"

"Cancer. HIV. Those kinds of ailments."

"…"

"While there are those who visited them…others simply abandoned them."

"No way. They should be…"

"Taken to the hospital? Unlikely."

"Huh?"

Naegi is surprised to hear this, as he believed that they should be at the hospital for treatment, but Kibo said that those whose illnesses are terminal and untreatable are often sent here to be cared for until their final moments, and said that this is for the best as at least they are being cared for without being a burden to anyone, and at least there are those who are given the best care and accommodations.

"That is that, Makoto."

"…"

"Being sent here is probably for the best."

"Really…?"

"Yes."

"I feel bad for them…"

"Don't worry about them."

"…"

After a few more minutes they went to a room where Idabashi is being cared for, as he is seen undergoing therapy and the two boys greeted him, as they brought him supplies and food, and Idabashi thanked the boys while apologizing for being a burden to the two, though Kibo said it is nothing and tells his dad to get well soon so that he can work again after he underwent a well-deserve rest once discharged from the hospice.

"Sorry, boys…I really do not want to be…"

"It's nothing, dad."

"Still…"

"Just focus on recovering, so that once you're discharged, you will get a well-deserved rest and then you can get back to work."

"Kibo…"

"Don't you worry about us. We'll be fine."

"Are you sure, Kibo?"

"Yup."

As Kibo and his dad talked, Naegi went outside so as not to interrupt them, and while outside, he looked around, wondering if he really should be here, as he did not want to feel this sad, but then something caught his attention as a beautiful teen girl, probably a year older than Naegi, passed by. She is blond-haired and of European descent, and is walking rather elegantly.

This caught Naegi's attention as he was awed by her beauty, and the girl just smiled at him as she passed by before heading to a hospice room, and Naegi was taken by the girl's beauty, in which he did not notice that Kibo approached him and the teen boy is rather baffled at his cousin's demeanor, and shook him out of his revelry just to snap him back to reality.

"Hey!"

"Huh?"

"Makoto! Are you okay?"

"Uh…ah, yes…I'm okay!"

"You were staring at that girl…what if you became a victim of a pickpocket?"

"Hey, that won't happen!"

"Really?"

"Yeah!"

As Naegi tries defend himself, they spent minutes bickering till the teen girl passed by and smiled at Naegi before leaving the hospice grounds, which Naegi blushed, and Kibo smirked as he guessed the cause of this and started to tease him, which Naegi defended himself, not wanting to admit that he just experienced love at first sight, causing another bickering between the two.

"Looks like it's love at first sight, Makoto."

"No…you're wrong…"

"Oh…? Then why are you fixated at that girl…?"

"It's just that…um…"

"You're going ga-ga here…"

"I'm not!"

"Keep dreaming…but don't expect it would come true…"

"Knock it off already!"

Their bickering came to a stop, however, as a nurse passed by and tells the two teens to keep it down as there are those who are resting and it would be disruptive if the two teens' antics would reach the rooms where the patients are resting, causing the cousins to sweat-drop and apologize to the nurse for their rude antics within the hospice grounds.

"Oops…"

"Sorry."

"We did not mean to…"

"We just got carried away…"

"…"

"We won't make a noise again."

"We'll be taking our leave now."

"Y-yeah…"

"See you."

After that, the two cousins left the hospice as they head for the parking lot to board their food van and leave for work. Kibo then tells Naegi to wait for him outside while he will start the van and cool things inside before picking him up.

As Naegi waits outside, Yamada is seen passing by and Naegi noted that there is a fellow Japanese here, and deduced that Yamada is of the same age as him, yet he is quite taken aback at Yamada's build, wondering if Yamada is mindful of his heath and if he is overeating too much. Yamada, on the other hand, saw Naegi, pleased to see that there is also a fellow Japanese, and he stopped briefly to bow at him as a greeting, which Naegi returned the gesture before Yamada left.

By then the European teen girl is seen passing by him before she hails a cab, and Naegi was tempted to call her out as he was attracted to her, yet he could not bring himself to, worried that she might get the wrong idea.

As the girl left, the food van came out and Kibo calls out Naegi, which snapped him out of his revelry and he reminded his cousin that they are heading for a popular tourist spot where many people are flocking, which means they could sell their food and earn lots of money. Kibo then jokingly told his cousin not to let his mind wander off after getting love-struck by a European beauty back at the hospice, which Naegi rebutted and deny, despite the obvious blush on his cheeks.

"I knew it…it's love at first sight, Makoto."

"No…you're wrong…"

"Oh…? Then why are you so fixated at that girl when she hailed a cab…?"

"It's just that…um…"

"You're going ga-ga here…you should be mindful of your surroundings…"

"I'm not!"

"Keep dreaming…but don't expect it would come true…We're in Ppain…not Japan…"

"Knock it off already!"

As the two bicker in a friendly way, they saw Yamada walking by the sidewalk and out of charity, Kibo decided to offer Yamada a ride and asks him where he is heading, believing that the heat from the sun might take a toll on the obese-looking boy's body.

Yamada, while flattered by Kibo's generosity, kindly declines, saying that he has an appointment, as well as he is on assignment, but did greeted him as he is again pleased to meet another Japanese, and he is then surprised to see Naegi on board, and jokingly stated that they are FATED to meet each other, much to Naegi and Kibo's exasperations.

"Ah…must be fate that we meet like this…"

"Er…really…?"

"I think it's just a coincidence…"

"I doubt it…meeting a fellow Japanese…it's a good sign…"

"Oh?"

"You think so…?"

"I think it is."

"Ha-ha…"

Yamada then leaves, while Naegi and Kibo sighed as they wondered if there are other fellow Japanese they would meet, as they never thought they would meet such an eccentric person like Yamada, yet Kibo said that he is glad to have such a slim body and advised his cousin to be mindful of his weight, which Naegi resented, saying that he would never go overboard and end up as fat as Yamada.

"…so you better watch what you eat, Makoto…"

"Hey!"

"What?"

"I do not eat that much!"

"Really…?"

"Yeah!"

"Who knows…"

"Kibo!"

After that the van left as the cousins are heading for their destination to sell their food and earn money fkr the day, in order to unwind after everything that happened earlier.

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, and while there is no action showed here, the comedy and comic relief moments make up for it, aside from the fact that Yamada finally, if briefly, meet Naegi and Kibo here in the heart of Spain…

And Sonia has finally, and PHYSICALLY, appeared and Naegi was taken in by her beauty…though it's too early for them to fall in love as the story has just began…

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

The next chapter formally starts the plot as Naegi and Kibo meets Sonia again, while Yamada soon finds himself in a situation that may be tied to the others…

See you in 4 to 6 weeks…

Reviews are welcomed…


End file.
